


Socks

by dyslexictwat



Series: Precious Little Angel [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Awkward Crush, Bottom Severus Snape, Confused Severus Snape, Crack, Crush at First Sight, Dark Harry, Dark Harry Potter, Diagon Alley, Draco Malfoy is a Brat, First Crush, Hallucinations, Harry has a strange obsession with socks, Harry thinks Hagrid isn't real, Harrys obsessed with Severus, Hogwarts First Year, How Do I Tag, Hufflepuff Harry Potter, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insane Harry Potter, Insanity, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marriage Proposal, OR IS IT, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, POV Harry Potter, POV Third Person, Potions Master Harry Potter, Socks, Top Harry, Top Harry Potter, Wizarding World (Harry Potter), courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyslexictwat/pseuds/dyslexictwat
Summary: Harry meets Severus Snape after loosing Hagrid in Diagon Alley.He also has a strange obsession with socks.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Precious Little Angel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996219
Comments: 52
Kudos: 438





	Socks

**Author's Note:**

> idk

"Yer a wizard 'arry!"

Yup thats it, its official. He's finally gone crazy.

"Im a what?" Harry asked after a moment of silence.

What? If this was a hallucinations he wasn't going to waste the free entertainment.

Ha! I can't wait to see they Dursley's face when the catch me talking to myself again.

Oh crap, he missed whatever the fragment of his imagination said.

"No. You've made a mistake I mean, I can't be a-a wizard." He went with, claiming shock if it didn't match up with what the hallucination said, not like he cared about its feeling or anything. "I mean I'm just Harry, just Harry!"

"Well, just 'arry, did yer ever make any 'hing 'appen? Anything ye couldn't explain when ye were angry or scared?"

Well this got boring pretty fast, Harry thought to himself while he watched the giant stand up, catching the terrified face of Dudley's from behind the figure.

Huh. Didn't expect them to be this scared.

He wonders where the giant would have to get his socks if he was real.

Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts as his supposed hallucination gave him the letter his Uncle had been refusing to let him see.

Okaaay, this is getting a bit weird. It wasn't like he wanted to see the letter and to be fair he kind of blamed it for the reason he was wherever the hell his uncle had dragged them of to instead off his preferred cupboard.

Even his mind hated him it seemed.

"...accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardly."

Can Hallucinations even give solid objects?

"You will not be going I tell you!-" well hello there dear Uncle "-We swore when we took him in that we would put a stop to all this!"

Wait, maybe he hadn't gone completely mad yet.

"You knew" How the hell did his Uncle figure out it wasn't a hallucination before he did?! So unfair!

"...blown up and we got landed with you" His aunt sneered at him.

He really should start paying more attention to this conversion, it seemed important.

Oh well.

"Blown up?!" You can blow people up?! With magic?! Oh I soooo wanna go to this school. "You told me my parent died in a car crash!" He added for theatrics.

"A car crash! A car crash killed Lilly and James Potter!" The surprisingly emotional giant yelled.

Hmm, he seems more interesting that his relatives and maybe if Harry went with him he would show him how to blow people up, it did seem like a cool trick to know.

***

Im rich, Harry thought with astonishment.

He could finally taste chocolate now that he has his own money. He could even hire an hitman or maybe get that pair of fuzzy socks he had been eyeing for the past couple months.

Ha! Suck it Dudley. Harry could buy more sweets than he could ever imagine.

Speaking off socks, Harry glasses glad eyes catches all kind of strange clothing in a window off a shop.

_Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_

Well I need to get a school uniform right? And I would probably also need socks to wear while at this school.

Yes. Lots of socks. I need all the socks.

He vaguely waves off the giant as he mentions something about feeling sick from the cart ride before heading towards the shop.

Harry quickly bypasses all the weird robes and rushes straight towards the socks.

His eyes widen in awe as he gazes at all the different kind off socks there were, his thoughts reminding him that he could get all off them if he wished with how much money he had in his vault.

"Hogwarts, dear?"

Harry did not startle at the sudden voice, he did not.

He also didn't screech and throw himself in front of the socks as too protect them from a sudden attack.

_We should blown her up._

He most definitely doesn't hear voices in his head either.

Nope, not at all.

Mine, he hissed in his head, stroking a pair of red fuzzy socks that had floating wands on this as he glared at the shop assistant.

"Are you here for you Hogwarts Robes?" The older lady asked eyeing Harry like he was the one jumping out at people.

Honestly, people these days.

"Ah yes, I am in need of those." He answer with a sniff "Among _other_ things" He added with a longing glance towards the displace of socks.

"...Right this way" She stated, mentally noting to send a cleaning charm at the socks once the boy had left.

She took him to a different part of the store to be measured, Harry wasn't really sure where as he was to busy stroking and numbing to to pair of red fuzzy socks he refused to put down.

Unfortunately that lead to him not noticing the pretty blonde who was getting measured along side him.

"...my father... Slytherin is the best... quidditch... not aloud to take my broom... Malfoy... My father works... Hogwarts... finest robes... allow all sorts to attend... my father..." Harry was to distracted by the pretty boys oh so pretty hair to pay attention to what he was saying.

It looks so soft.

I want to touch.

I would give up all off my socks just to be able to stroke those strands just once.

Do you think he would noticed if I touched it? Probably not.

Blondes such a pretty colour on him Harry thought with a sigh.

It goes well with his pretty face.

Its a shame he might get caught in the crossfire if Harry decided to blow up the woman that came between him and his socks.

This might be my only chance to touch it though.

One touch wont hurt.

Right?

“…father said t- OW!” The pretty blonde yelped out in pain.

Oops?

“What in Merlin are you doing?!”

Okay, so maybe it did hurt to get a handful of you’re hair puled out. Who knew?

“I apologise, I saw a bug in your hair and reacted without much thought” Harry wanders smoothly all while discretely tucking the soft strands of hair into his pocket.

“Bug?!?” The blonde exclaimed in panic, patting down his hair as he nervously glanced around.

“Yes, I at first thought it might off been a spider until I saw the wings” Harry continued with the lie, enjoying the horror dawning on the boys face. “You should be careful, for all we know they could off been looking for a place to nest”

He wasn’t too sure about how factual his statement was but didn’t really care.

“That is you all done Mr Malfoy, your robes will be ready up front.” Said the annoying woman from before making Harry clutch his socks close to his chest.

“My precious” He hissed to himself as he stroked his fluffy socks.

He watched as the blonde all but ran towards the front off the store making Harry sigh in disappointment as he could no longer see the pretty blonde, his thoughts wondering if there was a way the could makes socks out off the boys soft hair.

***

Harry took each step with a sense off deep satisfaction and comfort as he went from shop to shop to buy his school supplies, almost feeling the need to skip as a way to express his new joy.

One wouldn’t notice any difference to the boy from before his stepped into _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_ but if one looked close enough they would off seen the additional deep red surrounding his ankle, he trousers rising with each step as to show it off.

Harry was wearing his new socks and he couldn’t been happier.

With only two more things to collect from his list off school supplies he made his way to the shop that said potions, deciding to get his wand last.

Humming to himself he swung open the door and walked right into a solid wall.

Huh.

A warm wall. Cool.

Wizards are such strange people.

Just as he was about to poke said wall to see if it was like a moving bookcase where he needed to pull the right book, the wall moved back.

A moving wall? Why- OH SWEET MOTHER OF JESUS

Harry stared at the looming figure with wide eyes filled with awe.

The man glared down, an intimidating scowl marred his pale face making Harry wondering if all his body looked that milky smooth.

His body gave a shudder as the man opened his mouth and utter in a sinful voice harsh yet concealed insults that made you feel stupid as you tried to understand it all.

Yet the man never once raised his voice but it should off had the same effect if it was anyone but Harry.

He stared into the mans onyxes eyes, his own emerald green one almost had a glaze to them as he took in the intimidating figure.

His body was covered with thick robes but Harry had little doubt about a slender yet slightly muscular body due to the way he caught the coldron without any strain.

Harry may of moaned at the thought.

Okay he definitely did.

He took note of the black socks that matched the mans outfit as he tried to listen to him as he seemed to lecture him about something.

Oh lord his voice.

Is this puberty? It seems like it.

The man straitened himself back up making an image of pure black feathered wings appear in Harrys mind.

A fallen angle.

Mine, Harry thought still feeling slightly glazed.

So pretty.

Prettier that the blonde.

“Marry me” Harry suddenly blurted out interrupting the man mid sentence.

Harry would give up his new socks for this man and thats saying nothing.

“Excuse me?” Harrys fallen angle demanded after a moment of silence. His face printed with shock at what he said and annoyance at being so rudely interrupted.

“You should marry me” Harry says with such confidence that Severus has to give himself a moment before processing what the child said.

“You believe that I should _marry_ you?” Severus asked with barley concealed bafflement.

“Yes” Harry nodded along with his answer.

“No” The man responded after staring at him for a couple of seconds.

Is he in shock? Maybe he should of at least introduced himself first. Oh well.

“No? Why not?” Harry asked with a pout not feeling all that put out as he already knew the man was his.

“I do not have much interest in relationships much less one with a child.” The man sneered down at him, his emotions now tightly sealed behind his mental walls.

“Ah I see, you don’t want to label it” Harry smiled at the potion master as he spoke.

“That is not-“ Severus started only to be interrupted once again by the boy.

“So whats your name beautiful?” Deciding the ignore the mans denial Harry asked him with a smirked.

The Potion Master sputtered for a moment as he felt warm gather at his cheeks not believing the sheer audacity of the child.

Sniffing, Severus turned to dramatically leave the store, albeit on ignoring the infuriating child the some how made him flustered.

Yet he couldn’t deny hearing the boys words as he left.

“Until we meet again My Precious Little Angle”

***

“I see you met professor’ Snape” Hagrid mentioned as he walked Harry towards Ollivanders.

“Professor Snape?” Harry asked with sudden interest.

“Aye saw ‘im leaving The Apothecary not long after you entered” The not hallucination replied with pride.

“Tall man with a slender build? Pale creamy skin? Dark eyes the you could easily get lost in? Thats Professor Snape?” Harry asked eager for more information on his soon to be bride.

“Aye Severus Snape, he teaches potions at Hogwarts” The giant replied not the least bit concerned about Harry description of the man.

Oh it seems Hogwarts just got a whole load more interesting.

An annoyed hoot interrupted his planning and slight fantasies instantly making himself annoyed.

“ ‘re you gonna name ‘er?” Hagrid asked not noticing the glare Harry was sending the bird.

Harry stared at the snowy white owl with distaste as he tried to come up with a name.

Severus? No, that would be insulting to the man.

What was that tv show Dudley securely watches?

A yes. Harry thought with a smug grin.

“Thomas the Tank Engine, Tom for short” Harry replied to the non hallucination feeling proud off himself, ignore the sharp hoot from the owl and the almost disgusted sigh from within his mind, he’s never named anything before.

“Back to our previous conversation, do you know if he is single?”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have the motivation to make this into a story but I am thinking about making a series of on-shots.
> 
> Btw this isn't a creature fic for anyone who might assume it by the way Harry reacted to Severus.


End file.
